Matt's Secret
by Jane5
Summary: Matt is keeping a really dangerous secret from his Family will they find out what it is? what will they do?
1. Secret

Matt's Secret After Annie dies in the car accident Matt is depressed and his girlfriend Annie Jackson is abusing him and he doesn't tell anyone? His family notices that something is bothering him. Will they find out what it is? What will they do to help?  
  
Annie Camden was coming home one night but she gets into terrible car accident and dies instantly. Phone rings at Camden's house "Hello?" Eric said. "Reverend Camden we have bad news about your wife" Man said. "What is it? What happened?" He asked. "She got in really bad car accident and she died I am sorry" he said. "Thanks for letting me know" Eric said. "No problem" He said as Eric hanged up. "What is it dad what happened?" Matt asked when he saw his dad's face, he looked at everyone. "Kids, I have bad news your mom was in car accident" Eric said. "What?" all of them said at once. "She is ok right?" Matt hoping she is. "No she died I am sorry"' Eric said. Everyone began crying including Matt.  
  
2 months later 17-year-old Matt Camden was spending time with his girlfriend Annie Jackson they were walking in park. "Matt why didn't you call me yesterday?" She asked. 'I was busy" He said. "Doing what?" she asked. "Homework" he said. "That's no excuse not to call me!" Annie screamed. Matt looked at her surprised. "I am sorry Sweetie," He said. "Do I have to call you everyday?" he asked. "Yes! You are my boyfriend!" she said. "Well what if I am very busy?" He asked her. "I don't care! You still have to call me!" She screamed." Annie you are overacting don't scream at me just because I didn't call you once" Matt said. "I am not overreacting!" she screamed. "Yes you are!" he screamed back. She hit him in eye, he screamed in pain as he covered it. "What was that for?" He asked her. "That's for screaming at me," she said. "So you saying you can scream at me and I can't?" He asked her. "Yes" she said. 'I don't have listen to this" Matt said. "Yes you are going to listen to me!" Annie screamed. "How are you going to make me?" He asked her. Annie lifted him high and pushed him against wall "you are going to listen wherever you like it or not or I am going to hurt you got it?" She asked him, Matt was shocked. "Yes" he said, "Good" she said as she hit in eye one more time. 2 weeks later Annie got worse she was abusing him more and more. He was in park when she hit him hard in eye then stomach. "if you tell anyone I am going to kill you I swear you got it?" She asked him. "Yes" he said his voice shaky, she left. Matt ran home, he came in living room as he sat down and stared at blank TV screen "what did I ever do to her to deserve this? Why me?" he asked himself as he put his head in his arms and began crying softly. Couple minutes later Eric came in and saw Matt's head in his arms and he could hear that he was crying. "Matt are you all right?" Eric asked. Matt lifted his head and Eric gasped when he saw his eye it was half closed and he saw that he had been crying. "What happened to your eye?" He asked him. "I was playing basketball with friend and he hit me by accident" he lied. "I'll go get you ice" Eric said and left. Mary came in laughing with Wilson, when she saw Matt. "What's wrong?" she asked him as she sat next to him. "Nothing I am fine" He lied. "You don't look fine and you look like you been crying" Mary said, Matt didn't reply. "What's the matter bro?" she asked him just as Eric came in with ice. "I miss mom" he said sadly. "I know I miss her too" she said as she hugged her brother. "Everything will be fine," She said. 'How can you say that Mary? Our mom is dead! My life will never be the same!" matt screamed as he stormed off living room and they heard him slam the door. Mary sighed. Eric got up and left the room. "He is taking pretty hard," Mary told Wilson. "Yeah poor Matt" Mary said. Eric knocked on Matt's door "Go away!" he screamed. "It' s me dad can we talk about it?' He asked. "I don't want talk about it just leave me alone!" he screamed, Eric sighed as he began heading to his room. "What is screaming about?" Lucy asked, Eric told her and left. Next day at school Matt is talking to Mary "I am sorry screamed yesterday" he said. "It's ok" I understand," She said as she hugged him, Annie saw it "Matthew we need to talk" he turned and saw Annie "ok see you later Mary" he said as he left with Annie. "Who was that?" she asked angrily. "That's my sister," He said. "Why haven't you called me in 2 weeks?" She asked him. " I was really busy" he said nervously. "Doing what?" she asked. "I had allot of homework and projects," Matt said. "That's no Excuse not to call me!" she screamed. "I am serious I am not lying" Matt said. "I don't care if you are busy or not you still have to call me!" she screamed. "No I don't if I am your boyfriend doesn't mean I have to do everything you tell me to!" Matt screamed then he saw Annie's angry face. "Matthew Ryan Camden!" she screamed, he swallowed hard. "How dare you talk to me like that you are going to pay!" She said as she hit him in other eye." please don't hurt me!" he said with tears. "That's what you get for screaming at me!" she said as she slammed him with his face right in wall, she beats him badly and then leaves, leaving him on ground unconious. Couple minutes later Michael tower comes and when he sees him he almost passes out he rushes to him "matt?" He said, he doesn't answer "Matt!' he said, he still doesn't answer so he dials 911. At that time Mary appears and sees Matt "oh my god Matt!" she said as she rushes to him."Oh my god he is not breathing!" she said as she started doing mouth-to-mouth respiration he finally breathes but still uncinouis. Michael hands up "ambulance is on its way" He said. "What happened?" She asked him "I don't know I was going home and I saw Matt so I called 911" Michael said. Soon 911 came and took Matt to intensive Care. 'I hope he will be ok" Mary said. "I am sure he will" Michael said. "I don't know what I will do if he won't! I already lost my mom 2 months ago" Mary said with tears. "What happened?" He asked her. "She died in Car accident," Mary said. "Oh I am very sorry" Michael said as he looked in Mary's eyes, she looked into his suddenly he leaned and kissed Mary but she pulled away "what's wrong?" He asked her. "I have boyfriend," She said. "Oh sorry" he said. "We can be friends, good friends," Mary said. "Ok" Mike said. " I am going to hospital to see how Matt is but I don't have a ride" Mary said. "I'll give you a ride," Mike said. "Ok" She said Just as Lucy came 'Mary where's matt?" She asked, Mary told her as she began crying. "Come on Mike will give us ride to hospital" Mary said. "Ok" Lucy said. They arrived at Hospital 20 min later, Simon; Ruthie &Twins were there already. "Dad!" Lucy said as she run to him crying. Mary sat next to him "How's Matt?" She asked him. "We don't know yet," Eric said. "You did make him breathe that's good" Eric said. "Yeah but Michael is the one who saw him and called 911" Mary said. "Thank you" Eric said, Mike smiled. "Who do you think beat him up that badly?" Mary asked Mike. "I have no idea but if I find out who that person is really going to get it" He said. Eric was becoming Impatient with Doctor. Hank was their doctor and they all trusted him. ' I just hope he is Ok" Mike said as he sat down next to Mary. "I hope so too" Mary said with tears in her eyes, Michael hugged her. Wilson appeared "Mary?" He said, She saw Wilson and ran to him. "Wilson!" she said as she hugged him, Wilson saw tears in her eyes. "How's Matt?" He asked. "How did you know?" Mary asked. "Your Dad told me so how is he?" He asked. "We don't know yet I just ok he is Ok!" Mary said with tears. "I am sure he will be" Wilson said as he began kissing her. They were kissing for a while when Michael saw them Kissing he turned away and said:" I'll be right back Mr. Camden" He told Eric. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Restroom" Michael said. "Ok" Eric said. With that Michael stormed off almost pushing Mary down "oh sorry Mary' He said while heading to restroom. "What's wrong with him?" Wilson asked. "I have no idea," Mary said. "Who is he anyway?" Wilson asked. "Friend he one who saw Matt and called 911" Mary said. 


	2. Feelings

"How old is he?"  
  
"17. Why? "We are really good friends," Mary said. "I'll go see what's  
  
Wrong," Mary said, "Ok " Wilson said. Mary ran after Michael "Mike wait!" She said, Michael turned and saw  
  
Mary. "Mary what are you doing here?" Michael asked her, "I want to see what's  
  
Wrong," She told him. "Nothing is wrong I'm fine," Michael said. Suddenly he  
  
Remembered his mom who died in plane crash last year, he stopped. "Michael?" Mary  
  
Said. Michael didn't answer he just stood there staring in space, his back was faced to  
  
Mary he didn't want Mary to know that he is crying. "Michael are you ok?"Mary asked  
  
Him but he didn't answer. Then suddenly he started running back to the waiting room,  
  
Mary looked after him confused, and she sighed and went into restroom. Michael ran  
  
Until he bumped into Eric, "Sorry Mr. Camden" he said. Eric saw that Michael had been  
  
Crying, "What's the matter?" Eric asked, "Nothing I'm fine" Michael said, "You don't  
  
Look fine," Eric said. " I am fine really" Michael said, "You don't look fine to me, you  
  
Look like you been crying for a while" Eric said.  
  
" I think I love Mary. I don't why, but I got these feelings for her. Deep feelings for her  
  
That is real. Will you not tell her if she asks what's wrong with me? Please? "  
  
" I'll try but I'm really surprised that you love my daughter that much."  
  
"You're wondering why I've been thinking of this past hour. I was actually thinking of  
  
Mary." Michael said. Eric was surprised; he never knew that Michael liked His older  
  
Daughter than much! He never imagined that Michael would ever love Mary! " Well,  
  
Michael, that's very surprising, and very shocking. Anyway, maybe I could someday  
  
Accept that lovely thought. Right now, I'm just curious why you love her now and tell me  
  
The whole story! "  
  
" Mr. Camden I know this is a big favor to ask of you, but I really need you to keep this  
  
From Mary. " Then in an instant, Mary came up and heard Michael say her name. "Tell  
  
Me about what? "  
  
" Uh, Mary, Michael has something he wants to tell you. Michael, would you like to tell  
  
Her? Now? "  
  
" I guess. Mary, I have allotted of complicated feelings for you. But just hear me out before  
  
You get the wrong idea. I love you and I want to be with you. Always."  
  
" Michael, I don't think we should get into this here. Dad, could you give us some  
  
Privacy? "  
  
" Sure honey." Mary was actually shocked about Michael's feelings for her. She didn't  
  
Know what to think! She was completely confused! Suddenly, Wilson was walking  
  
Toward them, and saw Mary talking to Michael. " Hey, I was looking for you two.  
  
Where'd you go? " Wilson was interested in their conversation, but didn't bother to ask  
  
About it. " We just wanted to talk about something," Mary said."Oh ok" Wilson said,  
  
"Come on let's go see if they're any news about Matt" Wilson told Mary. "Ok, let's go!"  
  
Mary said and left with Wilson, leaving Michael alone. Michael was mumbling to  
  
Himself, "I love you, Mary," and he left the waiting room. He was relieved that he was  
  
Trying to keep that secret and try not to tell Mary about it.  
  
On the other hand, he was still guilty about not telling her. He should've told her already!  
  
But no, he had to wimp out. Meanwhile in a waiting room the Camden family is waiting  
  
For Hank. "Dad what's taking him so long?" Lucy asked." I don't Know honey" her dad  
  
Answered her, "Do you think Matt is okay?" Lucy asked him, "I don't know but I hope  
  
So!" Eric said. "I will kill the person if I find out who did this to my brother!" Mary told  
  
Wilson. "Baby, Calm down, I am sure Matt will be ok" Wilson told her and started  
  
Kissing her Michael saw them and he was even more shocked than before. Wilson and  
  
Mary was kissing for 30 minutes. Everyone watched them shocked, because they never  
  
Seen them kiss that long before. 10 minutes later Hank Came out and saw that Camdens  
  
Were sitting in waiting room and looking worried, Mary and Wilson were kissing, Billy  
  
Was on Lucy's lap while she cried in Eric's lap, twins in Eric's arms, Michael looking at  
  
Mary and Wilson with tears in his eyes, Ruthie crying along with Simon. "Eric" Hank  
  
Said, Eric turned and saw Hank; he got up giving twins to Michael. "Can you watch Sam?  
  
And Dave for a while?" He asked him "sure thing" he said taking them and sitting down.  
  
Mary and Wilson stopped kissing and everyone looked toward Hank and Eric interested.  
  
" How is my son?" Eric asked Hank. "Matt is still unconscious, he also lost allot of  
  
Blood" Hank told him, suddenly out of nowhere Julie appeared "Julie?" Eric and Hank  
  
Said at once. "Eric, Hank!" she said. 'What are you doing here little Sis?" Eric asked her,  
  
"I heard about Matt, how is he?" she asked him, Hank told her. "Do you think he'll be?  
  
Ok?" Julie asked Hank kissing him, "We hope so?" he said. "Where's Annie?" Julie  
  
Asked, hank was wondering the same thing he didn't see Annie anywhere! "I am sorry I  
  
Didn't tell that I just didn't want to talk about it but Annie died 2 months ago!" Eric said.  
  
Hank and Julie were shocked. "We are sorry Eric," they said, 'It's ok" he replied them.  
  
"How did she die?' they asked him. "She got in terrible Car accident when she was  
  
Driving home she went through windshield and died instantly!" Eric said. "How are the  
  
Kids taking it?" Julie asked. "Actually they are ok by now, but Matt still misses her allot  
  
He is taking it pretty hard, he said he still have nightmares about her" Eric told her, "Poor  
  
Matt" Julie said. "Yeah I know" Eric said. Everyone heard what Eric said. "I feel sorry  
  
For Matt he is taking it pretty hard" Mary told Wilson, "I am sure he'll get better soon,"  
  
He said. "I hope so," Mary said. 9 hours later, Julie went home." Hank came out and saw  
  
Mary sleeping on Wilson's lap, Twins sleeping on Michael's lap, Billy on Lucy's and  
  
Michael fell asleep on Lucy's shoulders Lucy on Mary's Shoulder and Eric is leaning  
  
Against Michael's shoulder. Hank laughed he looked at his watch and saw that it was  
  
1:00a.m. " No wonder" He says and leaves. At 4:00 am Matt finally wakes up, "Where  
  
Are I am?" he asked himself weakly. It's kind of dark in room and quiet he gets scared  
  
And calls his dad, "Daddy!" he screamed, first he got no answer. "Daddy where are you?"  
  
He asked he was now crying. "Daddy!" he says that couple more times before Eric comes  
  
In along with others and hank. "It's ok Matt I am here," he said to him hugging him.  
  
2-Days later Matt comes back home its Sunday. But doctor said he should stay home for couple Days.  
  
On Monday in school Annie is looking for Matt but she couldn't find him anywhere so  
  
She decides to ask Mary. 'Hi Mary, Where's Matt?" she asks her, She tells her. "Oh my  
  
God" she says. "Why?" Mary asks, he's my boyfriend" Annie says, "You Are? I didn't  
  
Know he had a girlfriend!" Mary says. "I'll tell him to call you ok?"Mary said. "Ok bye  
  
Mary" she said 'Yeah bye Annie, see ya!" Mary said.  
  
Meanwhile Matt is at home  
  
Sleeping he is having nightmare about his mom again! "No mom come back!" he says,  
  
Eric comes in "Matt" he says, Matt wakes up and sees his dad sitting beside him, "It's ok  
  
Matt I am here" he tells him, "But I still miss her" Matt tells him, "Yeah I know" Eric says  
  
Hugging him. After school Mary came in Matt's room "Hi Matt" she said, "Oh hey Mary"  
  
He replied her." So how are you?" she asked him, Matt didn't answer he looked at the  
  
Floor. There were a moment of silence, finally Mary spoke: "You miss mom don't you?"  
  
Mary asked him, Matt nodded sadly. "I had another nightmare about her today" he  
  
Said."Oh yeah I bumped into your girlfriend Annie Jackson today I told he you'd call  
  
Her" Mary told Matt. Fear came back to Matt "Oh no not her!" Matt said to himself his  
  
Face going pale. Wilson came in and saw Mary and Matt and he saw that his face was  
  
Pale. "Matt?" Wilson said but he didn't answer. "Matt what's the matter?" Mary asks  
  
Him, but he still doesn't answer. Mary and Wilson looked at each other exchanging  
  
Worried glances. "Matt please answer us!" They said at once, "Huh What?" he said finally. 


	3. Matt tells Mary and Wilsom his secret an...

"Matthew what's wrong?" Mary asked him."What makes you think that something is?  
  
Wrong?" Matt asked her. "Matthew your face was pale and you didn't answer me when I  
  
Called your name like 5 times, Wilson called your name too! "Now tell us what's wrong!"  
  
Mary told him, "You want to know what's wrong fine I'll tell you!" Matt practically  
  
Screamed. "My girlfriend Annie been abusing me ever since mom died! And she is the  
  
One who beat me up! I didn't tell anyone because she said if I tell anyone she'd kill me  
  
There happy?" Matt said his face flushing with anger, Wilson and Mary never seen Matt  
  
That angry before! Wilson and Mary were shocked at what Matt just told them; there was  
  
Silence for 10 minutes. "We are sorry Matt we didn't know" they finally said, "It's all  
  
Right" he said, "Please don't tell anyone" he said, "She'll kill me if she finds out that I told  
  
You!" Matt told them, "We won't tell," they said, "do you promise?" he asked them, "We  
  
Promise" they told him, he smiled at them they smiled back at him. Mary and Wilson  
  
Came up to him and hugged him; it was 3:05 p.m. 20 minutes Mary fell asleep on Matt  
  
And Wilson fell asleep on other side of Matt's bed he had queen size bed, all of them  
  
Were sleeping soon. It was 3:25 p.m.  
  
4 hours later Lucy came up to Eric "Dad where is  
  
Mary?" she asked him. " I don't Know why?" he asked her, "Because I haven't seen her  
  
For 4 hours!" Lucy said. "What time is it?" Eric asked her, Lucy looked at her watch.  
  
"7:25p.m Dad." Lucy said. "I am going go check on Matt" he said, "I 'll come with you"  
  
Lucy told Eric, "ok come on!" he said. When they came in they saw that all of them were  
  
Sleeping. 3 weeks later Matt came back to school, Michael Tower came up to him "Hey Matt how are you  
  
feeling?" He asked him. "Ok Thanks" He said smiling up at him. Annie came up to him  
  
"Matt I need talk to you in private" She said. "Can it wait? I am talking to my friend  
  
here," He told her. "No it can't" She said as she grabbed his arm but he broke free "no  
  
Anne not now can you see I am busy can't we talk after school? Is it that important" Matt  
  
asked her standing up for himself for first time. "Fine meet me here after school" she  
  
said as she gave him a kiss on a cheek. "Ok Honey" he said and returned the kiss, she  
  
left. "Is that your girlfriend?" Michael asked him. "Yeah" Matt said. "She looks nice"  
  
Michael said "That's what you think!" Matt said to himself. "Yeah" Matt said. Mary  
  
came up to them "Hey Matt, Mike" She said as she put arm around Matt. "Hey" they  
  
said, Michael looked at Mary. "Look Guys I have to go talk to you later" He said. "Ok"  
  
they said as Michael left. " So Matt how you feeling?" She asked him "Better thanks" He  
  
said. "No Problem!" She said. Bell rang, " well we better be going" Mary said "yeah see  
  
you later " Matt said "Ok" she said as she gave him kiss on a cheek, he smiled she  
  
smiled back at him and left. Annie saw the whole thing she came and grabbed His arm  
  
"Matthew!" She said. "What do you want Anne?" he asked her. "Why didn't you call me  
  
for past 3 weeks?" She asked him angrily. "Why do I have to call you all the time?" He  
  
asked her crossing his arms. "Because you are my boyfriend Duh!" She said as she came  
  
closer to him but to her surprise he didn't back away. "Doesn't mean I have to call you  
  
all the time or do what you say!" he said angrily. "Yes it does!" She screamed. "Anne do  
  
you even know what boyfriend and girlfriend is?" He asked her. 'Yes" She answered. "no  
  
I don't think you do! Girlfriend doesn't take advantage of boyfriend if she really loves  
  
him! She also doesn't tell him what to do and doesn't abuse him also did u see what you  
  
did to me 3 weeks ago I ended up in hospital what kind of girlfriend are you Annie I  
  
think you don't care or love me at all that's it we through! I can't take it anymore!" Matt  
  
said angrily and he almost left but she grabbed his arm "Matthew Ryan Camden!" She  
  
said angrily. "What?" he said. She didn't answer she just hit him hard in eye that he feel  
  
on ground. Anne looked and saw tears in his eyes "See what I mean" He said. "You are  
  
not breaking up with me!" she said. "Yes I am goodbye Annie!" he said as warning bell  
  
rang he got up and left leaving Annie all alone she left but what she didn't know was that  
  
Michael Tower saw everything! He was shocked at what he just Saw. After school He  
  
came up to Matt "hey I need talk to you in private" He said. "Ok" Matt said. They went  
  
behind school. "Matt I know your secret" Mike said. "What secret?" He asked him  
  
confused. "I know that your girlfriend is abusing you" He said, Matt looked down at his  
  
feet. "How do you know?" He asked him not facing him. "I overheard you and Annie  
  
talking and I saw her hitting you" He said, Matt sat down on ground "Matt?" Michael  
  
said as he said as he sat next to him. Matt buried his face in his arms. "I don't know what  
  
I ever did to her to deserve this," he told him. "Matt, it's not your fault" Mike said. 'Well  
  
it doesn't matter because I broke up with her but I am afraid that now she'll hurt me even  
  
more now" Matt said. "Don't worry I'm here I won't let her hurt you I promise" He said  
  
Matt lifted his head and wiped his tears away "Thanks" He said then he heard "Matt!" He  
  
heard his sister call."Uh oh I am supposto drive home," Matt said. He came out and saw  
  
Mary "Matthew we been looking for you!" she screamed Matt backed away in horror  
  
with tears.. "Matt I am sorry! I didn't mean to scream," she said as she came up to him  
  
and hugged him while he cried. 


	4. Scared

The siblings watched them "Lucy what's wrong with Matt?" Ruthie asked, "I don't know Ruthie" Lucy said watching Matt and Mary. That night Matt was having a nightmare "no please leave me alone!" Eric came in "Matt wake up" He said he did "You were having a nightmare" Eric said. "Right" Matt said. "Are you ok?" Eric asked him. "Yeah I'm fine" Matt lied. "Ok good night" He said and left. Matt sat on his bed "Why me?" he asked himself. "What did I do to deserve all of this?" he asked as he wiped his tear away and went back to sleep. Next day at school Matt was talking to Marry when his ex-girlfriend she appeared really angry as she headed towards him "Uh Oh" he said to Mary "Don't worry she's not your girlfriend anymore" she told him putting arm around him. 'Yeah but I am afraid she'll hurt me more because I broke up with her" Matt said. "I won't let her," Mary said. Annie came up to them "Matthew I need talk to you" She said. "First of all I don't and second you are not my girlfriend anymore" He said. "I need talk to you now!" she screamed. "Leave my brother alone!" Mary said. "Make me!" Annie said. "Anne, Matt told me what you been doing and I am not going to let you hurt him anymore and if you do I am telling a principal or teacher so leave now!" Mary said. "Fine! But this conversation is not over! You are going to pay Camden!" She told Matt as she angrily looked at him and left. "Thanks Mare" He told her. "No problem bro!" She said. "That's what friends are for" She said he smiled. She left leaving Matt all alone that's when Annie grabs him. "What are you doing?" he asked her. 'When I said you are going to pay and it's now!" She said, Matt swallowed hard. "What did I do to you to deserve this?" he asked, "You broke up with me," She said. "Anne Elisabeth Jackson!" He screamed. "What?" she said. "You abused me before I broke up with you, you have been doing this since my mom died" He said. There was a moment of silence. 


End file.
